Camp Big Mouth
by Rishalish13
Summary: After what happened between Nick and Andrew at the end of Season 3, Nick leaves for camp without his best friend but somehow ends up at Camp Campbell with Max, Nikki, Neil and the gang.
1. Chapter 1

So I just recently started watching Camp Camp and Big Mouth and I kind of imagined what would happen if Max and the campers met Andrew, Nick and the others from Big Mouth. Lemme know what you think.

And remember, both shows will definitely make this a rated M story. Don't read unless you think you can take it. By the way, I've only seen Camp Camp up until the episode "Camp Corp" so it'll take place right after that. Also, this is right after the end of Season 3 so *****SPOILER ALERT!***** for the end of the 3rd season if you haven't seen it yet.

**Westchester, New York**

**June 2019**

**10:06 a.m.**

Nick was on the bus on the way to camp for the summer. He was sitting in the very back and Connie was right next to him. They had been on that bus for 15 minutes after they left the school with Mr. Birch on the street, crying on the pavement. Nick had been contemplating what his best friend, or at least his ex-best friend had told him before he left.

"Connie, am I really a piece of shit?" he asked his hormone monstress. She sighed and held his hand.

"Oh boo-boo, I think maybe this time away will help clear your heads." Nick took that in for a second.

"Yeah but I kinda thought he would get over it once we were done. Especially since he was the one who was crazy possessive over Missy! So what if I found out that we really wouldn't have been compatible? I was at least going to let her down easy, and then Andrew ruined everything and even got Lars involved which made it even worse."

"Yeah! Plus, have you seen HER hormone monstress? She licked my arm that night after you guys left. She was like Jennifer Aniston in Horrible Bosses," said Connie.

"God, it was so creepy to watch. But you know what? Maybe I'll find someone better at this Camp. By the way, what was the name of the camp again?" he asked Connie.

"I don't know. Go up and ask the driver. But be careful, he got a hook hand. And he may have Quartersister," she said hiding behind the seat.

"What's Quartersister?"

"You don't wanna know," she said before she disappeared. Nick got up and walked down the aisle then sat down in the seat behind the driver. Connie was right, he did have a hook hand.

"So, what was the name of the camp again?" he asked, nervously. The bus driver turned to face Nick and Nick could now see his entire complexion. He was old, had gray hair and a long gray beard that grew from his nose and upper lip, and was missing an eye.

"Camp Campbell. Founded by Cameron Campbell," the Quartermaster said in his usual growly voice.

"Uh, okay… I'm just gonna sit down." Nick sat down and Quartermaster slowly turned his head back to facing the road.

"He looks like a fucking pedophile who'd rape me in the woods and kill me after," he said to himself. Then all of a sudden, the bus stopped abruptly and there was a loud and painful scream that was let out at the same time the bus stopped. Quartermaster opened the door and faced the opening.

"Westchester kids are here," he said, pointing to the kids behind him. Nick stood up and stepped out of the bus. He saw himself in front of the cabin with a tall man with red hair, a green shirt, brown vest, short khaki shorts and brown boots. And right next to him was a tall woman with maroon hair, a green T-shirt with a tree on it, red short shorts, and tall knee-high boots.

"Good morning, new camperino! My name's David, I'm the head counselor here at Camp Campbell. And this is my co-counselor Gwen," said David as he flashed his usual bright smile. Nick was already feeling awkward by how cheeky David was acting.

"Hey, I'm Nick. Also, where is everyone else?" he asked his head pivoted to see that Quartermaster and the bus were gone. It was just Nick in front of the house.

"Oh I'm sorry," David said. He got out a file form behind his back. "It looks like your parents sent you here. But it's weird, they didn't sign you up for a specific camp." Nick's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" said Nick. Gwen leaned over to David.

"Maybe he's another case similar to Max," she whispered.

"What the fuck is going on here?" a voice asked angrily. The three of them turned and saw Max, Nikki, and Neil.

"Hey kids! Come out and meet our newest Camp Campbell camper!" Then everyone else came out of the mess hall to see Nick.

"There are so many different kids here. But some of them look weird," Nick said to himself. Connie appeared from behind him.

"Yeah, especially that David! Who can be that happy?" she complained. Max approached Nick.

"Hey kid, I'm Max, welcome to hell, don't make David too happy, and don't piss Nurf off. Goodbye," Max said bluntly. Then he turned and walked away.

"Now him I like!" Connie said brightly. Nikki and Neil were a little more polite.

"Heh heh, don't mind him. He's always an asshole. I'm Neil," said Neil, extending his hand.

"Nick." Then as they shook hands, a platypus jumped up and bit Neil in the arm.

"MWACK!"

"Agh!" Nick shrieked, jumping back.

"OW! You whore! GET OFF ME!" Neil screamed as he ran away, shaking him off. Nikki approached Nick, giving him a noogie.

"I'm Nikki! You wanna go play with some ants?" she asked with her bright but crazy smile. Nick grabbed Nikki and threw her off of him.

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed as he ran to catch up to Max. "What's her deal?"

"Sometimes I think that she was raised by wolves but just be glad you weren't here for Parent's Day," said Max.

"She's like that little swamp rat we met down in "Flaw-rid-a!"" said Connie.

"It's funny, I met a girl that acted like her when I was visiting Florida. Only she was playing with bombs," Nick said.

"Well, good for you. We've dabbled in bomb stuff here," Max said. Nick gulped a little.

"Aw shit… this place just might be fun!" Connie cheered.

"Okay! Kids, it's lunch time!" David called out. All the kids walked to the mess hall.

_"__This is gonna be a crazy six weeks," _Nick thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry about the long-ass wait! I've been super packed with school and my idea for Camp Camp and Big Mouth was almost short lived, but then Season 4 of Big Mouth came out and I thought I should keep this going. I'll try as hard as I can to keep up with Fanfiction so just bear with me. Thanks guys! I love my followers and reviews so so much!

* * *

**Camp Campbell, Sleepy Peak**

**10:30 a.m.**

In the mess hall, Nick was eating with the Max, Nikki and Neil, observing his surroundings.

"So who exactly is everybody?" Nick asked.

"We'll go around and introduce you later," Max said with a blank face as he scarfed down Quartermaster's mashed potatoes.

"Max! It'll be easy to catch on," Neil reassured. "So over there, that's Preston and Dolph. Preston is our theatre kid and Dolph is our German art freak," he said, pointing to them. "Next to us is, *ugh* Space Kid. Oh no! He's coming over here, just ignore him!" Space Kid walked over to Nick and Neil with a spaceship in his hand.

"Hiya new kid! Hey Neil, do you read me?" Neil said nothing. "Maybe if I use Morse code…" Space Kid said. He took Neil's fork and tapped it on the table. *S.O.S*

"_S.O.S," _Space Kid whispered. Neil groaned and took his fork back and tapped it on Space Kid's helmet. *F.U.C.K.O.F.F*

"Roger that!" Space Kid said with a smile and walked off.

"Did you just tell him to fuck off using Morse code?" Nick asked.

"And made the wannabe jock of the science society go away, yes!" Neil said, proudly. "So anyway, you met Space Kid, you can kinda get what he's about. Over there are our two magic kids, Harrison and Nerris." He pointed to the two of them and they seemed to be quarreling as usual. "Then the table next to us are Nurf, our camp bully. And that's Ered, short for Meredith, our cool sports girl."

"Sports? So any chance she could play basketball?" Nick asked Neil.

"We've dabbled in basketball but obviously, she's the only good player here," Neil chuckled.

"Yeah… and she's so cool!" Nikki swooned as her eyes sparkled like an anime character. Then Connie appeared next to Nick.

"Ooh! This Ered sounds _reeeaaaalll _nice," she purred. "She's tall, she's considered to be the coolest bitch here, and she's good at what you do Nicky."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll go talk to her," Nick said. "So each of you are in an individual camp?"

"Uh huh. I'm in adventure camp, Neil here is in science camp, and Max… say what camp did your parents sign you up for again?" Nikki asked.

"None of your business Nikki," Max snapped, not looking up from his plate.

"What's your deal?" Nick asked, raising his voice a little.

"Ehhh, I'd just ignore him. He's got his problems and the three of us try to make this camp more fun by causing as much trouble as possible," said Neil. "Oh it looks like Gwen and David have an announcement." All the kids face the front of the mess hall.

"Good morning Camp Campbell campers!" David exclaimed with his usual happy voice. "So for those fo you who haven't met him yet, we have a new camper today!"

"And this will not be like Jermy Fartz or the foreign exchange kids," Gwen added. "Sitting by Max, Nikki, and Neil is Nick Birch, from Westchester. So we'll start the day off with some usual activities and then we'll get to know Nick a little bit and have some activities that might be suited for Nick's liking." Some of the kids smiled and waved at Nick, meanwhile Space Kid was minding his own business and Nurf sneered and stared at him.

"Man! Look at that little fat fuck lookin' at you over there!" Connie fumed.

"Neil said that he was the camp bully. He looks like he rip me in half with his bare hands," Nick added.

"Maybe stick with the three guys you've already made friends with. Seems like that little green haired girl could at least put up a fight," said Connie. "And maybe stay away from the others. Hanging out with someone who's in arts and magic, is just asking for a wedgie. Especially that German kid… did you not see he kinda looks like Hitler?"

"Yeah, wonder what his deal is?" Nick asked.

"Alrighty kiddos! Let's go!" David announced. All the kids walked outside for some activities.


End file.
